The present invention relates to a shut-off valve, and particularly to shut-off valves which automatically open at a predetermined high inlet pressure, and automatically close at a significantly lower inlet pressure.
Examples of the type of shut-off valves to which the present invention is directed are described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,004 and 4,889,154. Such valves have many uses, for example in water irrigation systems to shut off the flow of water to irrigation devices such as sprinklers, and also in pulsator systems for supplying water in the form of pulses to water irrigation devices.